Spark- An Alvon story
by Nico.Slade
Summary: A different rendition of my story spark


Spark - An Alvon tale

* * *

I hadn't seen Alvin for five years since he walked out when we were fourteen and vanished without a trace. I couldn't believe he walked after what he confessed to me, he loved me but I rejected him because he was my brother and I thought I was protecting myself but I only hurt him. I was standing in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in hand, feeling as numb as ever and it was my seventeenth birthday so I felt no better than usual. I heard a bang on the front door that made me jump out of my skin, grabbing Alvin's old baseball bat and moved to the front door. I opened the door with the bat at the ready but what saw upon opening the door made me drop my bat.

"Hey Simon, what's sup" I heard the familiar chipmunk say with a young chipmunk that I would place as being five years old

"Do I know you?" I responded trying to get a better look at his face in the moonlight

"That's no way to greet family" he said pulling down his hood to reveal his face, it was alvin of all people

"Alvin what are you..." I said before the boy sitting on Alvin's hips woke up

"Daddy are we there yet" the boy responded groggily

"Yes we are Simon go back to sleep" he said in a soft caring voice, one I'd only heard him use a handful of times

"Si, I'm so sorry for leaving but I thought you didn't love me, hell i thought hated me and I couldn't handle it" he said,fighting back tears

" I couldn't hate you and I thought you hated me for hurting you when I thought i was trying to protect myself but I was only being selfish" I replied with tears

"Never Simon"

I felt him kiss me with five years of pent up passion and I responded with kind, the cold night air intensified the kiss. We were interrupted by a fit of giggles from the young boy.

"Eww daddy get a room would ya" Young Simon responded

"Simon Isaac Seville, you mind your daddy" I heard alvin reprimand his son?

"Who's is he?" I ask alvin with trepidation

"He's named after his father" alvin said staring directly at me

"Well tell me about his father" I said,still missing the obvious answer and confused about who the mother is

"He's smart like you, he's got a dry sense of humor like you, he got the most gorgeous blue eyes that are hidden behind his thick black glasses and he's got the most obnoxious yet adorable laugh" he said before kissing me gently "He looks a lot like you Si"

I stared at him shocked and speechless, there was a uncomfortable silence but that was broken when I spoke up.

"Who is the mother" I ask the obvious question

"I am" alvin responded matter of factly

"How in god's name did that happen?" I yelled now, walking Simon up and probably the whole house and I proceeded to go on a rant about god knows what

"Simon calm down, your scaring our son" he said harshly reprimanding me

"What's going on at four in the fucking morning" I heard a very cranky Eleanor snap but she went dead still when she saw Alvin and Simon standing in the doorway but when I heard Brittany scream we all jumped.

"Where the fuck have you been and who's fucking brat is that" she screamed at alvin " I'll fucking kill you "

A loud thud sounded as I punch Brittany directly in the jaw, causing her eyes to water in pain.

"Don't you dare threaten Alvin or my son" I spat at her but I knew it was just Brittany overreacting

"I'm sorry Si, wait son?" She responded withe a confused look on her face

"Everybody this is Simon Isaac Seville, mine and Simon's son" Alvin said handing Simon to me, this got a lot of confused looks. Even Dave who must of come down during the fight looked confused, I tried to keep Simon quiet as Alvin bickered with Brittany.

"Quiet down" Dave said trying to quell a headache

"Dave, please we need a place to stay even if it's temporary" Alvin said with sad look " we'll start looking for a place of our own in the morning so we don't get in your way"

"Alvin your my son and I would never put you out nor my grandson but I'm still disappointed that you left all those years ago" Dave said in a soft caring tone "I kept your room In case you came back but I don't have a room for Simon"

"I'll sleep on the couch and Simon can I have my room" I was surprised at how selfless alvin had become

"You can sleep with me alvin" I said wrapping my arms around him, giving him a look saying 'I am not taking no as answer'

"Thanks Si" he said with a smile but we all were dog tired so we decided to call it a night and hit the hay.

I felt the bed shift next to me as alvin got up, I shuffled out of bed shortly after him. I entered the kitchen to see Alvin cooking next to Theodore, both sharing a laugh.

"Hey Si" he said, giving me a soft good morning kiss causing both Simon and Theo to exclaim 'eew' but we laughed at them

"I've got to go shopping, you wanna join us" Alvin said, taking a sip of coffee

"Sure I've finished all outstanding school projects " I responded, looking at Alvin who wore a black hooded jacket, red t shirt and blue jeans.

We zipped around the shopping center, grabbing a few things for Simon and other bits and pieces but we stopped for lunch at the local Mc Donald's were we ran into some trouble. We were having a relatively calm lunch, when a group of men walked into the restaurant.

"We need to leave now Si" Alvin said in a low voice but before we could leave a loud bang was heard and table was sent flying. I grabbed Simon who was visibly shaking but I was stunned when I heard the attacker speak "Hello Seville, you ready to watch your son die"

In a flash Simon is ripped from my arms and I'm sent flying into a wall but luckily it didn't kill me

"Leave him alone you fucking bitch" I heard alvin snarl as clapped his hands together causing electricity sparked from his arms, before the bitch could respond, she was hit with a powerful bolt of energy and flew back into the window

"Stay behind me" alvin yelled before raising a wall around us, cutting off any attempt to hit us

"This is not over Seville, I'll be back" she said before disappearing in a black haze of smoke

"That was close, you guys alright" he asked, concerned about us

"What was that" I ask, staring at him wide eyed

"That was alchemy" he said with a smile, I was shocked by what he said

"Alchemy, seriously?"


End file.
